surpriseing secrets 2
by Henka-Chan
Summary: This is the long awaited second part of Surprising Secrets. When tragedy strikes Mikrou's life can he move on? Dose he even want to? How will a new force in his life change things and will it ever replace the one he lost? A whisper of danger lingers over all involved whispers of someone they thought long dead returning. This story will have a Yaoi pair.
1. prolog

**FIRST I MUST SAY I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS NOR DO I MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

 **A NOTE ON THIS STORY. THE ORIGNAL CHARACTERS OF MARA, LIA, AND SAIDREN BELONG TO ME AND MY AWSOME HUSBAND WHO IT ALSO A WRITER ON THIS SIGHT PLEASE CHECK HIM OUT IF YOU GET A CHANCE. Rhazhah KetsuekiBara**

 **ANOTHER NOT ON THIS STORY. IT IS PART 2 OF A VERY OLD STORY TAT I WROTE AS A TEENAGER SO THE WAY IT IS WRITTEN MAY BE A LITTLE DIFFRENT. IT IS ALSO SOMEWHAT AU. AS THE SHOW AND MANGA WAS BEING RELEASED AT THE TIME THE FORST PART WAS WRITTEN**

* * *

Prolog

* * *

It had been 6 years of relitive peace. Naraku was gone though there was still the threat of the warning that someone would continue the demons work. Everyone was 6 years older and wiser. Well most were wiser. There was a stragler or two but that could not be helped.

Mara princess of the western lands and the twin sister to Sesshomaru ruler of the western lands sat in the gardens. She was watching 6 of her 10 nieces and newphews 4 belonged to her twin brother and his mate Kagome they were 2 sets of twins. Shiro and Hiro who were 6. Then there was Kento and Kinta who were 4. Kagome also had one on the way Mara had a feeling this one would be a girl. There was also Reema age 6 and Hisa age 2 the girls belonged to Mara's younger half brother Inuyasha as well as his mate the human demon hunter Sango. Well former demon hunter she very rarely did that any more. Normally Mara would have been with Kagome who was in labor at that very moment but the pups needed someone to watch them, Once agin she thought about what it would be like to have a pup of her own. Though she was mated they had yet to concieve. Her mate a former human and former monk was out hunting with her baby brother.

Suddenly 2 teenagers appeared one was a girl of 14 this was Rin adopted human daughter of Sesshomaru. The other looked to be in his young teens despite being in his 50s this was sshippo adopted demon son of Kagome. Both looked excited but it was the girl who spoke. "Mama needs you" she said telling her Aunt they would stay with the pups.

* * *

Mara had nodded gentally handing Shippo the sleeping Hisa as she went to her brother's chambers where Kagome would be about to give birth. As she drew closer she could hear Kagome's threats if Sesshomaru ever did this to her again. They went threw this everytime Kagome became quite colorful when affected by hormones. As she arived she heard Kagome kick her mate out of the room. "Well brother what did you do this time" Mara asked her twin who glared at her.

"Nothing she always gets like this and ends up kicking me out even though she claims to want me there" Sesshomaru one of the coldest and crulest demons Mara knew was actully sulking. "You better get in there you know it is you I trust to bring my pups into the world" the lord said taking his place to wait in the hallway outside his chambers.

Mara nodded "of course brother" she said slipping into the room seeing Kagome in the bed and in full labor. After almost 4 hours Mara emerged from the room holding a wiggling bundle. "Well brother you have your second ittle princess" she said showing the pup to her brother. She smiled as Sesshomaru took the infant into his arms being very careful of his claws. "Your mate is doin well and wishes to see you" mara said. She looked a little tired but smiled as her twin entered the room to be with his mate who the had named Ayahime.

* * *

"So when are you and my sister gonna have a pup" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku ran threw the woods. "I mean I have 2 Sesshomaru will soon have 7 if he dosen't already of course that is counting Rin and Shippo. Hell even that stupid wolf Koga has the twins" Inuyasha ducked under a tree branch just in time to miss it. He was showing he had no tect as usual but then he took it a step to far. "We all know you 2 try enough" Inuyasha said getting punched in the face since they had stoped to get thhere location. "What the hell was that for" Inuyasha said holding his jaw.

"You're an idiot Inuyasha. If that is your logic why do you only have 2" Miroku said. Because of his mating a full demon he like Kagome was now a full demon. His body had settled on being a wolf demon no one really was shure why but it was his life now and he was happy with it. The 2 males headed back to the castle with the results of there hunt. Miroku had gotten a lot better at hunting as he learned about being a wolf from Koga a fact Inuyasha could not stand. That his friend was part of the Princes tribe though he lived with his older sister at Sesshomaru's castle with the rest of them. When they returned to the castle they found the pups with Rin and Shippo fairly quickly. Rin and Shippo had the pups playing or picking wild flowers. Inuyasha heard a shout od **'DADDY'** as Hisa came flying at him. He caught her midair.

* * *

"Did you miss me Daddy" the 2 year old asked who nodded giving her a kiss on the head. Both Inuyasha and Sango's pups had there father's ears perched on top of there head showing there demon blood. "Guess what" Hisa whispered not really waiting for her father to anser, "Auntie Kagome is having the puppy" she giggled useing a very childish term for the baby. SHe giggled more when Inuyasha set her on the ground tickling her softly.

"Correction she has had the pup" came Mara's voice. "We have another niece" she said. "That girl will never mate with 5 brother her father and 3 uncles. She will be well protected" Mara said lifting Hisa into her arms when the girl asked when they could see the baby. "Not yet she needs to bond with her mommy and daddy" she sat Hisa down watching the girl go back to picking flowers but now those flowers we for her Auntie according to the little girl. "Miroku will you come find me after you take the results of your hunt to the kitchen" she said in an odd tone of voice.

* * *

Miroku nodded "I will see ou soon" he said as she walked back towards the castle. Soon he had done what he needed to do. Then he went to find his mate. By this time it was after night fall so when he found her she was in a patch of night blooming flowers. "Is everything alright Mara" je asked. He smiled as she stepped forward takeing his hand putting it on her stomach. Then she satarted to speak.

"I don't know if this is what you want to hear. I am pregnant we are going to have a child."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Miroku was still for a few minutes" he blinked sevral times. "You're what" he asked not thinking he heard her right. After she repeated herself he lifted her up spinning her around laughing. "That's wonderful why would you think I wouldn't want this" he said kissing his mate.

Mara smiled but there was something hiddne in that smile that Miroku couldn't place. She laughed as he spun her around but they had something to talk about. "As a member of his pack you need to go to the eastern lands and tell Koga about this. It will give you a good excuse to see him" suddenly MAra felt dizzy her mate helped her to a near by rock to sit for a few moments.

"I don't want to leave you with child" Miroku started but he knew the rules of the pack. When a member or a member's mate became pregnant the alpha was to be informed whether they lived with the pack or not. "I will go as quickly as I can but it will take at least a few days to get there and back" he said. "I will be back as soon as I can" Miroku kissed his mate before leaving her. He was just steping off the castle grounds when he heard his name being called. "Oh hello Sango" he said seeing the woman he had once thought he was in love with. But then they had both found there mates Sango not having to look far since she found her mate in Inuyasha.

"Where are you off to Miroku" Sango asked knowing Miroku never left unless he had to especaily when he had just returned from a hunt. Sanog was still learning some things about demons. She knew the basics from her time as a demon slayer but she was used to useing what she knew to kill demons not learn about there ways.

"Oh I need to go talk to Koga I have exciting news. Mara is pregnant" he said beaming when he was hugged by Sango who congradulated him on the wonderful news. "please let her tell the others herself though ok" he said getting a nod from his friend. "I will return as fast as I can. Will you look after her until then" Miroku got another nod just before he ran off towards the east.

* * *

"Of course I will. I will make sure she has everything he needs" Sango said as she watched her friend leave. Sango was not a demon since her mate was only a half demon also known as a hanyou. HOwever her life was tied to his as was the case with most mated pairs where one or both had demon blood. She went towards where she figured her husband and children were. Being a human she used terms like husband instead of mate and childern instead of pups. But she also understood that demon ways were diffrent and to be respected. Her heart smiled a bit when she say Inuyasha playing with the children. In the last 6 years and 2 children later he had mellowed out a little though his temper did still flare offten especaily when dealing with Koga or his brother.

"Sango" Inuyasha said as he walked towards her sevrel pups hanging of him like he were a play thing to climb on. "But we just got back" Inuyasha said when his mate told him about Miroku leaving to go his his pack alpha."What could he have to tell that stupid wolf that is more important then his mate" he said showing a taste of that famous temper of his. Inuyasha still hated Koga but for his siter he tried to get along with him. Inuyasha frowned when Sango said she didn't know. "You know I can tell your not telling me something" Inuyasha was not stupid he was just short tempered. But his mate simply shook her head so he droped it.

* * *

"She is beautiful just like her mother" Sesshomaru said as he cradled Ayahime. The tiny baby yawned and stretched like babies do making baby sounds. "Enter" he called at the knock on the door. "What Inuyasha" he had to fight not to growl his brother's name. The 2 tolirated one another for the sake of their sister and KAgome but they still di dnot like eac other very much.

"I have a feeling something might be wrong with our sister. Sango saw Miroku leaveing to see that stupid wolf." Inuyasha was not a worrier but where Mara was concerned he was always careful. "Don't worry Kagome you focus on my newest niece I just thought you would like to know SEsshomaru" with that Inuyasha left going out into the hall knowing he would be fallowed pretty quickly by his brother.

Sesshomaru sighed "why dose he do that" he asked his mate. "You have known him since he was released from the spell that held him. You honestly know him better then I do. That is my own fault but is still true none the less."

"He dosen't show his emotions well except anger he has no problem showing that. But other emotions he is not good at showing them." Kagome smiled taking the baby from her mate. "You go find your sister I know you want to we will be fine" Kagome said getting a nod from Sesshomaru who left to find his twin. Kagome called for a servent that Mara had always trusted named Kashin. "Will you go get my other pups so they can meet the new sister" she asked getting a nod.

Soon Kagome's 6 pups stood in her room. "She is beautiful Kagome Mama" Shippo said takiing his siter in his arms smiling at her as he looked down at her. "She is so small" he said making his mother mile. Shippo kissed the tiny girl's head before handing her to Rin his hand lingering a little longer on the humans then it should. He didn't see the look on his mother's face. "Ok Mama" Shippo said nodding when Kagome ask Rina nd him to pup there brothers to bed.

* * *

The healer woman sat next to Mara holding a clawed hand in her own wrinkled one. Patting it gentally neither of them seeming to notice her brother's approach. "Do you understand what this means" the older woman said as she rested her other hand on the girl's cheek. "Princess Samara do you understand what this means" she said in a firm voice. The demon girl nodded unable to speak at the moment. The healer smiled a sad smile as she stood turning to see the demon males. "Prince Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-Sama" she said bowing her head as she left.

Both males tried to talk but i was Sesshomaru that spoke first. "What dose that m ean" he asked in a firm tone not expecting what he heard next.

"I am am going to bare Miroku a pup. There is however a problem. Can we talk somewhere we will not be over heard."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"What sort of catch" Inuyasha said he had a bad felling about this. The 2 males were completly focused on there sister. BOth could tell something was very wrong. "Mara" Inuyasha was getting worried waiting for her to answer.

"I will tell you but first you both promise not to overeact. This is going to hurt and upset you but it is a fact that nothing can change." Mara had no idea how to even start telling her brothers what she had to tell them. "You also must promise not to tell anyone. NOt your mates, not Miroku" Mara said in a tone that clearly said there was no room for argument.

"We promise" both males said in unison as they looked at her. This was not going to good whatever it was. So they both tried to prepare themselves for what she was going to say. "Dose this have to do with the pup or is it something elese" Sesshomaru beat his brother to saying something this time.

* * *

"Miroku was making his way to the eastern lands it would take him a while. So he used the time to think about his mate and the life growing inside her. The would be a happy little family it had taken 6 years but it had finally happened. Miroku didn't like going to the pack due tot he fact he was still hit on by both genders despite him having a mate.

* * *

"Is there nothing that can be done" Sesshomaru asked after his sister had finished telling both Inuyasha and himself what she needed to tell them. He of course was worried angry but he was a lot better at handleing it then his younger brother who looked ready to kill something. Sesshomaru kissed his siter on the cheek. "If there is nothing to be done. Then we just have to deal with it" he said ever calm.

Inuyasha was another story he was paceing back and forth. Clearly unpset and frustrated at the news he had gotten from his sister. "No I won't accept this" he said growling a little. The young half demon was still young onl over 200 biologicly but with the 50 years he spent pinned to the tree in Inuyasha's forest he was only just over 150. Where Sesshomaru and SAmara were over 500 years old still young but old enough to know self control. There father had been around 3000 when he died or so the rumor went so they had a long way to go.

"Inuyasha" Mara said in a soothing tone trying to calm her younger brother. "Please" she asked him resting a clawed hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. But her hand was shrugged off "remeber your promise" she said getting a grumbled 'whatever' she watched her younger brother leave. "Do you think he will say anything" she asked her twin.

"No he may be a shame on our family but he is not a liar" Sesshomaru said glareing at the door Inuyasha had left threw. Sesshomaru cringed as his sister chided him for calling Inuyasha a shame for there family.

* * *

Miroku had come across a village that had been whiped out he was careful just in case whatever had done this was still around. He moved on heading further east making camp for the night when he felt safe. He allowed himself to think again about his soon to be family. He had the perfect name if it was a boy but he would have to run it by Mara to see what she thought. The next morning he continued his journey.

* * *

Koga was currenlt chasing two 6 year old boys. These were his twin pups Reo and Riku one named for his late father the other for his mates late grandfather. As the boys ran Koga picked up a familure sent. "Bos Uncle Miroku is close by" he said watching his boys change directions going towards there Uncle's sent. The pack Alpha wondered why Miroku was there it was not like him to just show up especaily without his mate who Koga did not smell which ment Miroku was alone.

"Uncle Miroku" the twins giggled as they jumped on Miroku as the former human caught them. Koga walked up to them clearing his throat. He had a feeling Miroku was not here for a socail call so he put on his best pack Alpha act. It was hard to foo Miroku. "What is wrong you don't normally come here. Is everything ok with Mara."

Miroku smiled at the pups as he hugged them. But then he stood "boys I need to talk to your dad so go find your mom will you olease" he said smiling as the 2 boys ran off. "Everything is fine Mara is pregnant" Miroku expected his alpha to be happy. What he didn't expect was a punch to the jaw. "What the hell" he said spitting out blood as he rubbed his jaw. "I thought you'd be happy you know how much she has wanted this" Miroku said not understanding the reaction he was getting.

* * *

Sesshomaru went to his chambers to find his mate asleep the pup sleeping in her cradle. Sesshomaru changed for bed crawling into said bed letting Kagome cuddle against his bare chest in her sleep. The ruler of the western lands had a lot to think about it had been a few days since Mara had shared her news and Miroku had left. Sesshomaru had been working on his duties and patroling his ands but with the new pup he didn't go that far instead having Inuyasha of all people help out.

* * *

The next morning Mara poked her head into her brother's chamber after he had left. "Are you and the little Ayahime doing well Kagome" she asked looking at her sister in law a term Kagome had taught her from the girls own time. "I love the name you chose or was my twin responsible for that one all on his own." Mara laughed KAgome smiled "so that was all him" she said. "You have something to say don't you" Mara suddenly was worried had said something to Kagome about there little talk but she was hopeing he hadn't and was releaved at Kagome's answer.

"I hear you're pregnant congratulations."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Koga looked ready to kill Miroku who was standing his ground against his alpha. This situation was very odd he repected his alpha but he needed to stand up for him mate and child. SO Miroku was ready to fight if need be though he was not sure he could win against the much older wolf. "Koga" Miroku said in a low tone he was so confused.

"Go home Miroku spend time with your mate" Koga growled out. When Miroku didn't move he bared his fanged teeth. **"I said go home"** he was a lot more hostile this time. His eyes narrowed at Miroku watching him nod and turn running west towards home. "Damn it" Koga used his claws to cause a gash in a near by tree. "Well this ain't good" he said to no one.

* * *

Miroku was trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He could not figure out what had just happened. He couldn't figure out what had around what had just happened. He had just happened. He could not figure out what had happened his lip was split and his jaw was bruised he even had a black eye as iceing on the cake. He had stopped at a small body of water and looked at his reflection. Mara was going to freak out and he knew that. Miroku knew it was at least 2 days travel to get home it had taken 3 to get to the dens but he didn't plan to stop as much as he had on the way there.

* * *

Koga walked into the den he shared with his mate Lia cousin to Samara and Sesshomaru. He didn't even say hello to her punching the wall and nearly breaking his hand on the stone. He had to hide his anger from Lia at all cost. He soon had Reo and Riku hanging all over him. "I need to go to see Mara" he said not wanting to worry his mate so he didn't go into detail. "Can you handle the pack for a few days maybe a week" he asked Lia getting told to go that everything would be fine.

* * *

Mara smiled as Rin came up to her b this point everyone knew about her being pregnant. So far her brothers were doing well but only time would tell if that was going to keep up. "Yes Rin" she said as the young woman knelt down next to her. "What's wrong she asked motioning for the girl to sit infront of her. She slowly brushed threw the human girls hair with her claws the began to weave her hair into a beautiful rope what Kaogme called a braid but it was much more elbrate then that. "Tell me what you are thinking" she said to Rin.

"Well you see umm" the girl was getting all flustered it was cute. The 2 sat in silence as Mara finished Rin's hair. "Thank you Auntie" the girl said as she stood up smiling. But then she saw something that seemed to make her want to run off "bye Auntie" she said as she did just that. They all used terms Kagome used even if they weren't from the proper time period.

Mara blinked as Rin ran off but then she saw Shippo approaching and it suddenly clicked she had a crush on the young fox but Mara would not say anything unless it was needed. She put on a big smile "hello Shippo" she said seeing the confuesed look on his face when his adopted sister ran off. She calmly folded her hands into her lap looking at the kit. "What can I do for you" she asked looking for any sign that the crush went both ways but Shippo might be a little young for that even though her had started to grow and look older. Humans and demons aged diffrently.

* * *

Inuyasha picked up Miroku's sent, he was out on patrol of the western lands and was about a day from home maybe a little more. "What the hell happened to you" Inuyasha said when he got to Miroku trying not to do the same thing Koga had done. Every part of Inuyasha wanted to beat the crap out of Miroku so he did attacking before he could react.

Miroku found himself thrown into a tree. **"What the hell"** he yelled. "First Koga and now you" Miroku growled but he had to duck and jump back to miss being hit with Inuyasa's blades of blood. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you" Miroku said jumping away again. Finally he got the upper hand and had Inuyasha pinned. "Let's try that again hello Inuyasha now tell me why the hell you just attacked me" he said calmly.

* * *

Sesshomau sat in the gardens he had watched Mara with Rin then with Shippo he had an idea about the girl but he didn't want to think about it yet she was so young even for a human. She was only 14. He turned his attention to watching the rest of the pups playing with each other Kagome was holding Ayahime as she watched the pups. Sesshomaru stood walking towards his mate but before he could get to her he heard Mara call his name. So he walked to where his sister sat. He helped her to her feet and walked with her away from his mate and children. He knew what his twin was going to ask of him and he didn't want to hear it. Still as the curet Dai Yokai he knew only he could do what she needed of him. "I will but only for you and since there is no other way" he said earning a hug from his sister.

"Mara walked next to her twin "I know this is hard for me to even ask you bit you are the only one I can ask well except for" Mara cut off what she was going to say at t he look she got from Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku had made camp for the night. Nieth slept though one from excitement one from worry even though one didn't know it the reason for this was the same thing."Inuyasha" Miroku started "you are clearly not happy Mara is having my child tell me why" Miroku said but the hanyou would not answer. "If something is wrong I deserve to know" he continued.

"You're right you do but I can't tell you. All I can say is yes something is wrong and no I don't like that MAra is pregnant but not because I don't like you or anything" Inuyasha didn't know what to do so before he broke his promise he took off running at break neck speed.

* * *

Miroku blinked he was too confused to fallow so he continued on his journey home. A day later he arived and set about finding his mate he had bruises both on his body and face. He knew MAra was going to ask about them and the busted lip as well as the black eye. He really didn't want to tell her that her brother and Koga had attacked him. He didn't notice Rin sitting near the edge of the castle grounds until he heard her soft voice talking to herself.

"What I am gonna do."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Miroku smiled "hello Rin" he smiled as the girl jumped a little at the sound of his voice. However even the girl seemed to shy away from him but that fear was put to rest when she got to her feet hugging him telling him she had missed him and she was sure Mara had too. "Thank you" he said finally someone was treating his as they normally did. "Do you know where your Aunt is" he asked.

"She is with father I saw them walking that way. But you look like you need to see the healer before you see her." Rin was a smart girl she could tell something was not right. But she wasn't sure what is was. She smiled a little at her uncle her problems seemingly forgotten for the moment.. "What happened anyway did a demon attack you or was it humans" she asked concerned.

"You could say it was both" Miroku said after all the girl was right he didn't want to worry her so he smiled at the girl. Changing the subject he asked "has anything happened in the last 5 days" he asked knowing by now everyone would know about Mara being pregnant so he was not surprised when that came up. "I am glad you seem excited not everyone has been" he diddn't elbrate. "I will see you soon" he said leaving the girl to her thoughts. He knew he needed to see the healer still he wanted to see his mate. No it was more then an want it was a need. Still he knew if he went to see Mara first without seeing the healer first it would upset her so he knew where he was headed.

* * *

"Lord Miroku" the old healer woman said as he entered the room used for healing. "You look horrible boy" she said as she started giveing Miroku the once over. He had a bruised spine and sevrel other bruises on his back, arms, and chest a black eye as well as a busted lip. The healer put a balm on his eye and lip. "Have your mate rub this onto the bruises it will help" she handed him a jar of some kind of cream. "You had better go find the princess the 2 of you need to spend as much time as you can together before the pup comes." The woman then chased Miroku out of the room knowing the young man would be confused but she said nothing more.

Miroku blinked taking the woman's words to mean there lives would change after the pup came and left it at that. He went to his chambers not finding his mate so he started looking for her starting at the library where she spent so much time. When he didn't find her there he kept looking next he headed for the gardens.

* * *

"Are you planing to tell him" Sesshomaru asked his sister frowning when she said no. "Are you sure that is wise I mean you have to tell him what I must do anyway so you might as well tell him so that he can prepare himself at least a little." Sesshomaru frowned again as he looked at his sister. "Beside you don't want him to resent you or the pup in anyway" Sesshomaru said in a matter of fact big brother tone even though he was only a few minutes older then his twin.

Mara looked at him "yes but I am not sure he will handle the news an better if I tell him now or later" she said with a grim look on her face. "Let's just start with severing our life force bound and go from there. After all it is common to be done before or during labor so if the mother dies the pup still has a father and that is what I will tell him. After all you have so much fun resealing the bound between you and Kagome after the birth of each pup" Mara said taking her brother's hand. Suddenly they heard Shiro and Hiro yelling as they ran down the hall towards there father. Mara laughed as her twin caught each boy in turn. At the same time there was an ache in her eyes. But she pushed those feelings away smiling as she watched the once emotionless lord with two of his 7 children.

* * *

Inuyasha had been woundering around for the last day after he left Miroku trying to figure things out. Suddenly he caught a sent he really didn't want to deal with. It was Koga who was soon standing infrot of him. "What do you want stupid wolf" he said bareing his fangs when he spoke. He was not happy to see the prince at all but he knew his sister would be.

"Hey mutt I'm on my to see Mara not that it is any of your buisness" he didn't call the hanyou any other names since he knew Mara didn't like him calling her baby brother names. "You look like ou've been punched" Koga said noticing the bruise along Inuyasha's jaw line.

"Not that it is any of your damned buisness but it's from Miroku he defended himsefl against me twice. If Mara finds out I will be in big trouble" Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck. "But moving on why are you even here" he said haveing not been paying full attention when Koga spoke before.

"You stupid mutt I am here to see Mara you know your sister. Boy you really are an idiot. Wait you attacked Miroku too so I take it you know then" Koga said nodding grimly when Inuyasha gave him a nod of his own. "So what do you think" he asked the hanyou.

"What do you think I think you stupid wolf" Inuyasha snapped as the two males walked back to the castle. The two were silent neither knowing what more to say to the other. At the castle gardens they met Kagome and the pups sevrel of the ones that lived in the castle. Kagome smiled seeing Koga she handed Ayahime tot he wolf prince who rocked the baby for a few moments before handinf her back to her mother. "I have to go talk to Mara" he saod he could tell Kagome didn't know what was going on. He figure Mara's brother were the only one to know. Koga himself only knew because he had been with her many years ago when the healers first warned the princess. Koga could not imagine why now after so many years was she ignoreing the warning. This was going to hurt a lot of people. But none more then Miroku who would be devistated.

* * *

MAra was in the hot spring soaking in the hot water she was still not far along so it would be ok but this would be her last soak while she was expecting. She didn't know Miroku was back or that Koga was at the castle for now she just relaxed. Suddenly she smiled seeing her mate that smile turned into a frown when she saw the state of him. She growled a bit able to smell the attackers on her mate. So she slowly took a breath and began to speak.

"Well Inuyasha and Koga are dead."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Now now don't kill them but maybe you can tell me why they both keep having the urge to punch me" Miroku said smiling. He watched his mate get out of the water wrapping herself in a beautiful kimono. He smiled wider as she walked over to him kissing him gentally on the lips.

"I will talk to them my love but first we need to talk." Mara smiled softly as they walked in her specail night blooming garden. "Sesshomaru is going to sever our life bond. It is traditional to do this when a female yokai falls pregnant" she was speaking slowly with purpose. "The main reason for this is so that should someting happen to the mother the offspring will still have a parent to raise them" Mara wondered if Miroku would fight her on this given his parentless past.

"I don't like the idea for 3 reason but if it is tradition then we will fallow it. However I want you to tell you my reasons just so you are aware of them. Number 1 I am selfish and will feel empty without our bound. Number 2 I could not bare the thought of life without you. Number 3 your brothers and Koga will never let us reseal our bond they have been looking for a reason to brek us up since we orignally mate. Look at the stunt Sesshomaru pulled when he was showing off his mate" Miroku was dead serious. The one time monk had another reason but he saved that for now since it was a silly fear.

Mara smiled leaning into kiss Miroku letting there lips linger just a little before puling back. She smiled softly hiding the sadness expertly from her mate. Instead she came off excited and over the moon at the fact they would soon have a pup which she was still there was a cloud hanging over the joyful news. She listened intently as Miroku began to speak.

"I know just the name for our pup that will work for a boy or girl" Miroku said loving how Mara's lips felt against his own. "Kiseki which means miracle so I thought that would be perfect after 6 years of trying" Miroku didn't know she had been the reason they had not concived before this time. He was all smiles. Suddenly he stiffened his smile fading as he felt an intence gazed locked onto him. Turning he saw Sesshomaru standing on the edge of the small garden holding something in his clawed hands. "Why dose he look like he wants to skin me alive" Miroku asked, He stood firm as the Daiyokai walked towards the pair.

* * *

Inuyasha had left Koga at the edge of the castle's grounds. He made his way to the healer he had some questions for the old woman and if she didn't have the answers he needed he had an idea who to ask next. He slamed open the door seeing the old woman jump a little but she appeared very calm. "We need to talk" he said in his normal hot tempered tone.

"Ah Prince Inuyasha I have been expecting you fankly I did not think it would take this long. Before you ask no there is nothing that can be done. Princess MAra knew what would happen and she chose this. So just be happy for them and prepare for your newest niece or nephew." The healerput her hand on the hanyou's shoulder since he was sitting infront of her. She was not surprised when her hand was shrugged off. "Where are you going" she asked worried what the reckless boy would do next.

"Going to see someone I trust way more then I do you" Inuyasha said leaving the room slaming the door behind him so hard it shook the walls. He was very angry and on edge he couldn't figure out why no one seemed to want to change things. Why they had all accepted what they kept calling fate or something that not to be stopped like it was set in stone. Well he was not ready to give up it was not in his nature. Inuyasha smelt his mate before he saw her when he did see her he took a breath. "I'm leaving again" he said when asked why his answer was very short and to the point in his normal pissed off tone. "To see KAdede" he sait not waiting for a responce before he took off.

* * *

Kagome had just put her youngest pup in her cradle when there was a soft knock on her door. "Sango" she was glad to see her friend when she slid open the door. She frowned a little when Sango told her about what had happened with Inuyasha. "That's weird he normally dose not go to her I wonder what's wrong" Kagome said. She knew something was not right but she didn't know why or what. She did know what her was currently doing. She had made him promise not to interfear with his sister's relationship after the pup came. She had been shocked when he didn't argue. The two girls continued to talk trying to decied who they should talk to if anyone.

"It is done" Sesshomaru said takinga breath as he grabbed Miroku by the front of his cloths pulling him forward and lifting him up so he was a breath away from the lords face. "I can now kill you without killing my twin so just remember that" Sesshomaru growled as he shoved Miroku away from him causeing the young wolf to land on his ass. "The only reason I don't kill you is that your pup will need you" Sesshomaru was stopped by his sister's soothing hand on his arm. With another growl he spun on his heal leaving the 2 in the garden.

"Are you ok Miroku" Mara said helping him to his feet. She knew he was though she was sure he was confused to say the least. The princess looked strangl tired but she knew he would just think it was her condition. She smiled that sweet smile of hers. "I need to do something can I meet you in our chambers later" she asked getting a nod and a kiss on the cheek as Miroku told her ro be safe.

* * *

Rin had just helped Shippo put her brother's to bed. "Goodnight" she said as she went to her room. She soon sat brushing her long hair since she had taken her hair out of the braid her aunt had put it in. She was humming softly to herself as she crawled into bed. Suddenly she saw her aunt's wisp flying out of the gardens she wondered who she was sending a messege to if it was important enough for her to use m agic for lack of better term. She had been told about the whisp many years ago and it had always been fasinated her what magic her aunt could use.

* * *

Far away in a remote noble's house a clawed hand cradled an orb like wisp until it desolved into a note with delicate lettering. The owner of the hand unfolded the note reading it. A sad smile crept onto the face of a tall male who bore a strong resemblence to the daiyokai of the west except his coloring liket he fact he had long red hair instead of long silver white hair like the daiyokai. He eyes were sad as he lay his hand on a huge sakura tree he stood near. He spoke to no one.

"This is not how I wanted this happen but it is time I finally return to my family and home."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been a month since Mara had announced she was expecting but being that she had been hiding it useing tricks she knew to even hide the sent for almost 3 months before she told anyone she was over 4 months along. Since a yokai did not carry as long as a human she was well past the halfway mark and showing. Poor Miroku had found out first hand the hard way just how touchy a pregnant Inu Yokai could be. He had been kicked out of there chambers many times already. However they always made up much to Mara's brothers dislike. They dared to think if the relationship between Mara and Miroku were destroyed the she would be more open to the one option Inuyasha had been able to find. Though the young Hanyou had only told his sister out of desperation and had been told to never mention such a thing again.

"Miroku" Koga said as he walked up to the former monk. "You're coming back with me for the pack celebration for you and Mara she is coming too of course. She insists I think she should not be traveling in her condition so there is no talking her out of it so we will just have to make sure she is careful. Anyway we should get going so we can make good progress before the sun sets." Koga had just finished talking when MAra came up she was beautiful with her baby bump. Soon they were off after a short argument with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who did not think she should be going. They had not seemed reasured when the wolf pack leader had said. "She will be with me and Miroku who I am certin would give his life to keep his mate and offspring safe." Miroku had agreed standing firm against the two powerfull males.

Mara had been so proud of Miroku standing up to her brothers like that. He would have to do that a lot in the near future. "Will you 2 stop fussing over me before I skin you both" Mara finally said when for the hundreth time the two males both tried to help her over an obstical in this case a falle tree. They both pulled back a little letting her do what she could knowing she would ask if she needed help. All three siblings were stuborn the diffrence was Mara knew when to ask for help.

Once night fell the 3 made camp in a small hut the knew no one had used in a long time. Koga took the first watch making sure any lesser yokai would not get close enough to do anything. Being pregnant and unable to conceal it any longer Mara would draw the lesser ones like moths to a flame. The wold prince had killed sevrel of these less powerful Yokai by the time the sun came up. "Time to move on" Koga said they were making great time. Within 3 days moving as fast as they safely could they were at the eastern dens.

Lia and the twins were the first to greet the trio. "everyone is so excited to see you cousin Mara" Lia said pulling her cousin into a hug then leading her into the gathering den where all the females of the pack waited to congratulate her. The next 3 days involved females fussing over Mara and Males testing Miroku both before and after drinking. On the final da Lia pulled Mara aside as she was prepareing to return home. "I have a gift for your future pup" she said holding out a wodden box to Mara who took it.

"Lia" MAra breathed as she opened the box finding a stuffed toy it was woven from the prettiest fur she had ever seen and was made in a way that even though it was tenicly a doll it could belong to a baby girl or a baby boy. "Tank you" Mara hugged Lia as Miroku tucked the dolls box into the bag that held things from the elder wolves just more traditions to fallow. Mara was sure her mate was getting sick of being told what to do as far as raising a child. Mara ha been raised with all this so she was used to it but Miroku had been rasied as a human by a human so he was not. "We need to go now" Mara said seeming oddly tired again. Soon the trio was on there way back to Sesshomaru's castle.

* * *

Kagome was currently sitting next to the lake not far from the home she shared with her mate. Suddenly Ayahime began to fuss "shh" she hushed the small pup bouncing and rocking her. Suddenly she felt a very strong pressence aproching . Looking up she saw a male that at first she thought was her mate but as he drew closer she saw the hair color was wrong. "Who are you" she asked holding her daughter to her chest ready to run if need be. But at the moment she felt no threat no need to run. "What are you doing here" she asked flinching as she heard a sound she knew all to well. Suddenly her mate was inbetween her and the stranger. hand on his sword.

"That's funny I was just going to ask the same thing  
Sesshomaru said growling menacingly as he took a step towards what could be his twin with red hair and the fact he looked a little older. Sesshomaru shrugged his mate's hand off his arm ignoring her saying she felt no threat from the male infront of them. "Don't Kagome" the lord hissed at his mate who looked hurt pulling her hand away she looked ready to cry and it killed Sesshomaru inside but he had to deal with the stranger first. "Now what the hell are you doing here you bastard I thought I got rid of you along time ago" Sesshomaru took another step towards the stranger who held up a note. The Daiyokai knew his sister's handwriting instantly. "Samara is not here she is with that stupid wolf you call your cousin and her mate" no more words were waisted as Sesshomaru drew his sword making a move to attack the stranger.

 **"THAT IS ENOUGH"** came Mara's voice causeing both males to look in the direction of the voice. Miroku and Koga were no where to be seen but there was Mara panting and looking pissed of. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a single look from his twin. **"No you don't get to speak yet Sesshomaru. He is here because I asked hime to be and he took a great risk to answer my call since he was banished as well as stripped of his title because of you and your lies. So help me if you do not lift his banishment and give him back his family I will gut you myself"** Mara was screaming her normally quiet anger forgotten. But this could not be blamed on her being pregnant. No this rage had been building since before Inuyasha had been born. By this tme Sango and Inuyasha had joined the others at the lake. They had left Rin and Shippo in charge of the younger pups. Mara glared at her twin who put his swod away.

"Only for you or my mate would I do this" Sesshomaru started "as lord of the western lands and only full blood son of the great Inu No Tosho you are stripped of all accusastions of betrayal, given back your family, and all rights that affords you save one. I remain Lord of these lands Saidren" Sesshomaru spit out the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Mara smiled but then she faultered and began to fall it was the one called Saidren that caught her. But Inuyasha was right on his heals yelling at the stranger to not touch his sister. He didn't expect what came out of Mara's mouth next as she reached out her hand rubbing Inuyasha's ears looking tired.

"Still such a pup so hot tempered. This is Saidren pup he is our eldest brother. Father's first born but because of my twin and his lies you have never met him. Now he is heare to make up for lost time. Though his focus will be Miroku since he will be needing him soon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Inuasha couldn't say anything he was stunned to say the least. He stood there blinking as he looked between his 3 siblings. Then what she had said ither then the fact he was his ildest brother sunk in. Inuyasha stood mumbling that he needed to think. Before anyone could say anything he took off. After a while he stopped finding himself near the bone eaters well he did not know how long he had been running. The pup in hi being so young told him to run away from his problems and he had done just that. He closed his eyes ressting against the well blocking everything else out so he didn't hear Saidren who had fallowed him appraoch.

"Inuyasha" Saidren said seeing his youngest brother jump a little at the sound of his voice. "Look I know you aren't accepting what is happening to Mara. No one expects yu to be happy about anything that is happening. I hope however that you can at least be happy for them" Saidren didn't get too close to Inuyasha he knew all about the boy's temper. Without Sesshomaru knowing Mara had keeping Saidren in the loop as far as the family went including the curse that kept her from her older brother.

"Of course I am happy for them both want a pup so badly. Now that I have pups so I can understand wanting them. I just din't want to understand the" Inuyasha cut himself of seeing Miroku and Koga skid to a hault behind Saidren. They had been told to fallow Saidren and Inuyasha while the others made sure MAra rested since she really looked like she needed to do so.

"Hello cousin" Saidren greeted Koga knowing Inuyasha and Miroku would be confused so he explained. "I am a difrent kind of Hanyou. I am half wold half Inu my mother father's first lover was the sister of Koga's mother. Father's prefence was a willing female species didn't seem to mater to him. Wolf, Inu, even human he liked to wounder and explore. "Though your mother changed him Inuyasha. Your mother was his one true mate one never knows where you will find them. She was a wonderful woman and so good for father. My mother died when I was born then there was the twin's mother the less said about he the betteer if you ask me. Then there was your mother I am sure there were others but none of them resulted in mor siblings of ours. Your mother was a wonderful woman though I was banished before I could really get to know her but I know she was kind and loved you. "You will have to come to my home one day it is an exact replica of the castle you were born in and is in fact on the same exact spot where the original once stood." Saidren's voice was powerful and comanding yet gental at the same time.

Miroku was all for Inuyasha learning about his oldest brother but something was bothering him. Since he had gotten to Mara just in time to hear what she said about him needing Saidren soon. "What did Mara mean I will need you soon and why did she choose now to call for you. I feel as though I am being kept in the dark about something very important. If you all know something about my mate please tell me" Miroku was trying to be strong but he was worried. In fact he was so worried that he didn't know how to handle it. He stood very still as Saidren came up to him placeing a strong hand on Miroku's shoulder. Just as the older male male opened his mouth Inuyasha and Koga jumped up shouting for him to stop. "Why the hell no she is my mate" he growled. "You know what fine don't tell me I will just go talk to Mara. I should have done that a long time ago" Miroku turned heading back to the castle.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat next to his sister's bed "you need to tell him" he said softly. His old self would have just beaten Miroku to death and force Mara to take the salution Inuyasha had found. But doing that would drive his mate and sister away. With the changes in him he actully cared about what other's thought what they felt. "You only have another month and a half until the pup is here you two need a plan" Sesshomaru said grimmly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door it was a servent there to tell Sesshomaru his mate needed him so he stood. "Just think about it" he said as he left looking stressed and sad almost defeated which was strange for the strong lord.

* * *

Shippo sighed even he could tell something was not right he had been told stories about his aunt. He knew she had been cursed by Naraku just like Miroku had been the diffrence was Mara seemed to still be affected where Miroku's curse had died with Naraku. Shippo looked up at the full moon he did not know the secret but he knew something was wrong. Suddenly he saw his mother and father walking hand in hand walking threw the courtyard. Seeing them together made him happy but it also got him thinking. But he was still young so those thoughts didn't last long.

* * *

Miroku headed straight for the room he shared with his mate. When he got there the healer woman was just leaving. The old woman warned Miroku not to upset the princess he brothers had done enough of that dor the day. He nodded pushing the door open seeing his mate in there bed. "How are you feeling" he asked giving her a kiss resting a hand on her belly feeling the baby move around. He knew he had to ask bu he wasn't sure just how to do it so he just jumped right in.

"I know something is wrong please tell me what it is. I am your mate anf though we are not bound right now we are and always will be one."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Miroku" Mara started not looking at her mate in the eyes at first. Then she locked eyes on him. "There is a month and a half before our pup is here. I have always wanted a child and I could not be happier. However I was warned a long time again never to do so. Miroku haveing this child, our child is going to end my life. Before you say anything know this I love you and I do not want you to hate our little Kiseki I agree that is the perfect name for our pup girl or boy." Mara looked tired but her beautiful smile never failed her.

It was so queit you could her sounds from outside the chambers they shared. Miroku didn't move, didn't talk, didn't even breath. He was like this for what seemed like forever until suddenly he let out a sound that no human could have made. It was sarrow, rage, anguish, and fear all at the same time but most of all it was loud. So loud infact it would be heard by the entire castle and for a good area around it.

* * *

"Well I'd say she has finally told him" Koga said he was sitting next to Saidren who was currently holding a now crying Ayahime as the other young pups crawled all over him. "Shhh it's ok" he cooed hushing the baby in his arms. Soon she was sleeping as he handed the girl to her father. "Who knows Sesshomaru" SAidren asked his younger brother in a stern tone.

"You, ma, Inuyasha, and Koga" Sesshomaru said, "She had me sever thier bound so Miroku will survive" he continued as he handed his youngest pup to Rin. "Shippo, Rin, please put your siblings to bed then return here with your Mother and Aunt it's time we all had an important talk." The lord seemed even more solem and stern then normal but he forced himself calm for the sake of his pups. After they left he turned on SAidren. "I am assuming she called you to take her place in Miroku's life" Shesshomaru saw Inuyasha jump to his feet out of the corner of his eye this was not going to be good.

 **"Take her place what the hell are you talking about"** Inuyasha shook in anger at the very idea. He was still young and had not really been raised learning about Yokai tradition there ways were diffrent the humans. He was still learning and his brothers were trying to give him the time he needed but he was about to get a crash course. Inuyasha went to leave to go talk to his siter but he was stopped by Koga who stepped infront of him. "Get out of my way stupid wolf" he growled his famous temper flareing.

"Sorry mutt" not gonna happen. They need to be alone right now and you are not to tell him what you found out. She will never do it so why get his hopes up." Koga said placein a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "I know it is hard, you are going to be loosing her for a second time but it is nothiing compared to what Miroku feels and will feel. So for now let tem be" Koga winced when Inuyasha grabbed his hand digging his claws into said hand.

"That is enough Inuyasha do not make me call you pup. Now let him go" Saidren said. HE knew his youngest brother didn't know or trust him yet so this was going to be hard. "I am not going to replace him all I am here for is to help and suport Miroku in his time of grief. I am the only unmated member of our family so I have the time to focus on him and the pup" Saidren didn't go into the detail that Inuyasha would learn later. For now he kept it simple he was not suprised at what happened next.

Inuyasha growled "how do we know we can even trust you. Why were you banihed. Mara said it was because of a lie Sesshomaru told. What was the lie" the hanyou asked he did not trust people easily and in his mind this older male was trying to break up his pack, his family.

Sesshomaru stopped his elder brother from answering. "I told father Saidren forced himself on your mother" he was speaking directing to Inuyasha. "I told father that lie for 3 main reasons. Hate for the human father loved, jelousy that my own twin was closer to Saidren then she was to me. But finally and mainly it was greed for power. This should not be news to you look at all I have done to you for just a little more power. To prove you less then me. As father's only full blooded son I felt I should inherit his legacy. None of this should shock you or even surprise you" Sesshomar was speaking matter of factly theree was no remorse because he felt none.

* * *

"Mama" Rin found Kagome and Sango soaking in the hot springs. "Father and my uncles need the two of you" she said. IT's about Aunt Mara I think" the human girl continued as she fallowed the now dressed females to where she had told her mother the other adult were.

"Dose this have anything to do with that sound" Kagome asked getting a nod and was told that the girl though that was the case. Kagome was worried but she was careful not to show it too much to Rin or Shippo who had joined them. "That sound was hear wrencing do you know what it was" she asked the two teenagers but she did not get much of an answer.

* * *

Miroku was shaking but he was now holding his mate. "There has to be something" he was cut off by a kiss. The two wrapped in eachothers arms sat there for a long time. Neither knew what to do or say. Finally Miroku let out a sigh looking at the large hole he had cause in the wall in fear and anger. "Mara" he started but a clawed finger was placed on his lips.

Mara leaned in kissing her mate softly. As she pulled away she began with a deep breath. After a few of those breaths she began to speak.

"There is nothing, my body was weakened by my curse as soon as it was placed on m e. They, the healers I mean told me if I were to become pregnant my body would give out. I know this is hard but know I love you. Saidren will be there for you."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"What is going on" Kagome asked her mate as, she, Sango, Rin, and Shippo arrived at the courtyard where the others were gathered. "If this is a family talk where are Mara and Miroku" she asked resting her head on Sesshomaru's chest as he embraced her. After the embrace she reached up laying a hand on her mate's cheek. She waited for him to answer. Her heart knew something was very wrong.

Sesshomaru looked sad he didn't want to do this since saying it out loud made it more real. "All of you know about Mara's curse and how it has affected her body. There is however something you don't know. I do not know how Saidren knows since he was banished before she was cursed. Though I know she probably contacted him him regularly behind my back" Sesshomaru said. "Still none of that matters now Saidren has been returned to the family. Now we have something else to deal with." The Daiyoki stopped when a throat cleared behind him. Looking over he saw his twin and her mate.

"Sesshomau" Mara said in a tone like she was scolding a child. "It is mine and Miroku's to tell not yours." Mara had a sad look on her face. "There is no easy way to say this so I won't beat around the bush. I am dieing due to my curse it is my life for my pups. I chose this I chose to give Miroku a pup a child we have both wanted. Don't feel bad for us though I have to trust you all to help Miroku stay strong. Though as the oldest and only singel member of our little pack it will mostly fall on Saidren to care for them. You must understand this is a yokai tradition. When a mate dies and the pair is not bounded together so that the other one lives it falls on one of the singel members to help fill the void left by the deceased. Often this leads to something more but only time will tell about that." Mara felt and saw Miroku as well as Saidren stiffen. This would be a lot for them to handle.

"Dieimg" Sango echoed the demon slayer as she looked at Mara forgetting Miroku for the moment. "There must" Sango was cut off by her own mate saying he had only found one thing that could be done and it wasn't an opption. Sango nodded "well then what do you need us to do" the demon slayer said she had to offer any help she could.

* * *

Miroku could not take this talk this sort of talk any longer. "What would help is for my mate not to be dieing" he snapped as he stormed off leaving Mara standing alone. He was not trying to be uncaring but he had to let off some of his frustration. So when he heard someone behind him he turned and attaxked not careing who it was. As it turned out it was SAidren the last person he wanted to see. **"You"** he growled swiping at the Inu with his claws barely missing. After a few more angry attacks he began to break down. He found himself in Saidren's arms tears in his eyes.

"I know this is hard. I once had who I thought was my true mate but I was sepirated from her" Saidren let out a soft growl at the fact he could not help this situation all he could do was be there for the former monk. "I'm sorry" he said as he held Miroku tightly. "I will be here in anyway you need me to be" he said knowing Miroku would want nothing or very little to do with him at the moment. "After the pup is born you should come to my home with the child." Saidren was not trying to help Miroku run awa but he knew being at Sesshomaru's castle would be too hard for him.

Miroku took a deep breath trying to calm down "I" he couldn't get words to come out. He felt numb but he knew that everyone was there for him. "That might be for the best" he said about going to Saidren's home. He knew he wouldn't want to stay where he was now. "I...just... thank you" he said still in Saidren's arms he knew how this would look so he took a step back and away from the older male.

* * *

MAra placed a hand on her belly. "Let them be" she said to the others. "They have to get used to each other. If they choose to leave after I am gone I want you to let them go" she let Koga help her sit she was really showing now. "Inuyash" she said she didn't have to tell the others to leave her alone with her baby brother. They all left without being asked. She reached out brushing Inuya's hair from his face and eyes. The 2 just sat there holding hands and looking at each other. "I know Inuyasha" she said in a quiet voice looking at her baby brother. She could not help but smile when he spoke sounding like a child.

"It's not fair."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"No it's not you're right it's not fair. But you are strong, Miroku is too and the 2 of you will have a lot of support around you." Mara knew this was hard it would be hardest for Miroku of course but her baby brother's pain would be so hard as well comeing in a close seconds to Miroku's. "You are only a couple hundred years old you're still a baby. The rest of us are much older and have seen more in our lives then you. That includes death. Sometimes no matter what you do there is nothing that can be done" Mara smiled at inuyasha who was laying down his head in her lap. She started to sing a song Inuyasha would recignize.

"Hey I know that song my mother used to sing it to me. Did you teach it to her" Inuyasha asked. As an answer he got a nod as Mara began to stroke his hair as he fell asleep. Slowly he relaxed falling into a deep restful sleep still with his head on his sister's lap near her belly where the pup moved around as if it could hear her singing. That was Inuyasha's last tought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Miroku looked at SAidren as he tried to gather his thoughts. He had a question your te older male. "Will she suffer" he asked. What he was asking was clear and did not require an explination. He needed to ask this question and he needed a straight answer. He had a feeling he could get that from Saidren. He had a second question as well "you said you were sepirated from who you thought was your true mate. Who was she or he" he asked in a somewhat concerned tone as if he alread suspected the answer.

"I think you already think you know the answer to that question. I will answer it anyway but before I do know this I am a demon and unlike human interbreeding often makes the offspring stronger. That being said it was MAra I have slept with her many times it was willing and consensual on both our parts. It was also hundres of years ago before Inuyasha was even a thought. I have never taken another lover since I have never found another that stirs the same feelings inside me as she did. Though that may be changing" Saidren could feel the hate in Miroku's glare. But there was something slse something he could not yet place.

Miroku ground his teeth "you sleot with your own sster" he said. He of course knew this was not uncommon among demons but it still shocked him. She had of course had other lovers before him but one of them now being in charge of his childs and his own saftey made Miroku feel a little strange. Still he would not hold anything against SAidren and would accept his help. His look faded from hate to sarrow and he took a breath. He had a few questions. "Why don't you have a mate now? Are you still in love with MAra? Were you ever? Are there children I should know about?" he asked the questions rapid fire style unable to stop once he started. Miroku folded his arms as he waited for answers.

"I will always love Samara that love just changed over time. I never found anyone that could compare to her. That is why I don't have a mate. I was in love with her and still am though now that love is that of a protective brothers love as it should be. There are no children. Mara has always wanted them as you well know but it just never happened for us. Of course we tried I will not lie. Then she was cursed and given the warning. I of course by then had long been banished. I recived a long letter from Mara explaining things but she begged me not to come to her right then. Instead she told me that when she needed me she would call for me. Until then she would keep me informed about things Sesshomaru be damned. As far as I know she will not suffer but I do not know for sure" Saidren finally took a breath his explination done.

Miroku blinked he had not expected all that but instead of reacting with anger he held out a clawed hand to the much older demon. "Thank you for being honest" he said as the 2 clasped hands. The 2 males were going to have to get along for the pups sake. They both knew what lack of a mother could do to a child. "Well I am going to find Mara we need to spend as much time together as we can after all that is what the healer said and I agree." With that Miroku was gone so he didn't hear what Saidren said.

"I may not have been with my true mate before but I will be now."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Are you certin about what you are doing Saidren" came the voice of Sesshomaru. "I know you like to act wit out useing your brain but since this will affect my mate should it backfire I feel it is my duty to say soemthing" the daiyokai said as he watched his brother. The two stood in silence glareing at one another. To an outsider it would appear that they were about to attack each other. "I am still angry you were kept informed about life in our family. Tell me how often did my twin contact you" Sesshomaru said.

"I do not owe you any answers little brother but since I am better then you I will give them. For your first question I have never been more sure of anything in my life. As for the question of contact. At first it was once a month at least then it was every 6 months. For the last 6 years it has not fallowed any pattern. I got used to getting the letter here and there KAshin would bring them to me I am sure you have noticed how loyal he is to Mara and now Miroku as well. I will give our sister this she is very good at wrapping males around her fingers. You, me, Inuyasha, Kashin and of course Miroku. Pretty much any male in her life. However she dose it without knowing she is doing it I'm sure" Saidren smiled as his brother glared.

"Watch your tounge Saidren I am still Lord of these lands don't forget that. I don't have to keep you as part of this family once she is gone. I can easily banish you again. But I won't since I know if I did no one in my family will be able to meet with you. I am sure you plan to bring Miroku and the child with you. This being said if I were to banish you my mate would no longer be able to see her friend" Sesshomaru wanted to kill Saidren but he knew he couldn't.

"What are you talking about taking Miroku with you where" Kagome said as she took her mates arm. She had come across the brothers looking ready to kill each other so she had stopped inserting herself into the situation. She didn't want to see a fight she also didn't want to lose her mate and since she had no idea of Sadiren's power she didn't know if Sesshomaru could beat his brother. Sango had told Kagome that during her days as a demon slayer she had heard of a demon that matched Saidren's description that was so powerful no one could stand against him. But Sango had thought it was just a story to scare children of the slayer's village.

Saidren had not missed what Kagome had done or how docile Sesshomaru was around her. "Well it seems our sister is not the only female that has you wrapped around there fingers." Saidren took a step back dodgeing his brother's light whip. Then he turned to Kagome "my Lady" he said taking her hand and kissing it. "I know you have Samara's ability to read thoughts so you will be able to tell meif I am not telling you the truth. Now I have the ability to block you but I choose not to. After my sister is gone I will leave this place. I will take Miroku and the child with me. Miroku has already agreed. He won't want to be here for a while at least" tears crept into Saidren's voice and eyes but he stayed strong. He was releaved when Kagome nodded agreeing it would be for the best.

* * *

Miroku was in his chambers with Mara he just held her one arm wrapped around her the other hand on her very pregnant belly. It had been 2 weeks since Mara had told him what was happening to her. So they had just 4 weeks left together. Koga had returned tot he pack he had been given the sad task of telling Lia and the other wolves what was going on. Miroku had been told by his pack leader to spoil his mate in anyway he could think of. Time was running out "Mara" Miroku said only to be hushed and silenced with a kiss. Miroku knew this was because she could read his thoughts though she rarely did it anymore still he never tried to block her allowing her free acsess to his mind. She smiled against Miroku's lips seeing Miroku's mind more clearly then she had in a while.

"Fallow what your heart tells you not your head. After I am gone don't guilt yourself. Fallow that big heart of yours."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Four weeks flew by and soon it was a day that was going to be both joyus and tragic. It was the day they all feared. Mara went into labor in the afternoon it was an easy birth it just lasted hours so it was after nightfall before the tiny life was in the worl. 1/2 dog and 1/2 wolf the healer woman lay the babe in his mother's arms. The life was draining from the princess of the west quickly. In fact quicker then had been expected the life was leaving her. The healer woman rushed Miroku into his chambers so they could have time together. "Leave them be you boys have said your goodbyes now let him do the same. Oh and you have a nephew." The healer woman said to Sesshomaru, Koga, Saidren, and Inuyasha. "This will be one of the saddest days of your lives but remeber she chose this it was ment to happen this way, Her need to have an offspring won over her want too live." The healer woman left but didn't go far.

* * *

"He's beautiful" Miroku said running a hand over his mate's forhead pushing her long hair from her face. "Our little Kiseki" he said smiling at the babe who squirmed and made cute little baby sounds. Miroku smiled half heartedly as he looked to his mate. He could tell she was not long for this world. "We don't have much time I know that but please know that I love you more then life itself. But I know you don't want me said. I will be strong for you and for Kiseki. I owe you that much after what you have given up to give me our son." Miroku took Mara's hand leaning in and kissing her deeply. "Is there anything I should know about our little one" he asked looking deep into Mara's eyes.

"Kiseki is a hanyou but he is a difrent type the Inuyasha he is no half human like my baby brother. He is the same as Saidren 1/2 dog 1/2 wolf my brother will explain more about that to you at a later time. But what I need you to know more then anything else is I love you Miroku. I hate that I am weak and can only give you a child at the cost of my own life. However I know you 2 will be well taken care of by Saidren and the others. Promise me you will not fight whatever happens let yourself love again. Promise me" Mara's voice and breaths were begoming ragged.

"I promise" Miroku felt Mara Mara darw her last breath and go still as he held her hand. The babe began to cry as if he could sence something was wrong. Miroku let out a heart wrenching scream. Soon Saidren and Sesshomaru were by Mara's bed side she was gone. Inuyasha had taken off running so Koga had gone to chase after him to make sure he did not do anything stupid. "She's gone" Miroku whisperred as he comforted his crying son. The tiny demon had white and black hair wit tiny fangs as well as tiny claws. He also like his father had a tail Miroku wrapped the tiny boy in a blanket his mother had made for him. Miroku allowed himslef holding his son to be pulled ino Saidren's strong arms. The former human monk had seen death and had in fact been the cause of many demon death but this was the woman he loved.

Saidren held Miroku "let's give Sesshomaru some time to prepare her so the others can say goodbye" the much oldermale said the heart break in his voce not hidden well at all. Saidren and Miroku took the tiny life Mara had given Miroku out into the hall. They figured the best place to go would be Saidren's room a place Miroku had spent a lot of time in over the last for weeks. "We were worried for nothing" Saidren took the babe from Miroku placing him in a cradle that had been Mara and Sesshomaru's when they were born. "She did not suffer" the eldest son of the great dog demon of the west said. "Once the pup can travle we will go home the further away from this place they got the better in his opion." Saidren was used to lose but that did not mean he had to like it.

* * *

Inuyasha ran as fast as he tore threw tree after tree. Even killing some some lesser demons that got in his way. His eyes bled red he was close to turning into his uncontrolable demon self but he still had his sword so that side of him was held back for now. "What do you want wimpy wolf" Inuyasha yelled he did not want to be fallowed he spun on his heal attacking with his blades of blood.

"I know how you feel mut but we both promised Mara we would not fight. I know she's gone nothing can change that but we can all keep her memories alive" Koga got glared at. "Her memory will never die if we don't let it" Koga ducked another attack. "Inuyasha" Koga warned in a tone that said he was ready to kick the half demon's ass. Inuyasha glared at Koga tears in his eyes he began to yell.

 **"You are all acting like this is normal. Like it is ok. Well it isn't normal and it deffinatly isn't ok!"**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"This place will be the perfect place for our sister to rest" Sesshomaru said to Saidren who was helping his younger brother prepare. They were in Mara's night blooming garden. Saidren had been working on a surprise for this day the day they were forced to put Samara to rest. In the center of the flowers stood a beautiful statue of the princess of the west holding a tiny baby. It was very life like showing Saidren was good at this sort of thing. Both brothers turned when he heard soft cooing. there stood Miroku holding his son.

"This is wonderful" Miroku said looking at statue he was immpresed at how quickly the work had taken shape. It was clear Saidren had done this before. It was as if Mara was really standing there that was how life like the work was. If it hadnt been made from smooth white stone Miroku would have thought his mate had returned from death. "Is it time" Miroku asked getting nods from the older Yokai.

Soon the entire missmatched little family stood over where Mara now rested. The brothers planted more night blooming flowers seeds so the flowers would bloom all around the statue. Each of them took turns speaking about Mara the younger pups didn't fully understand what was going on. Finally it was Miroku's turn to speak. HE handed his son to Saidren. The older yokai was the only one Miroku would let hold Kiseki other then himself but no one knew why that was the case.

Miroku took a breath laying his hand on the smooth surface of the statue. "The first time I met Mara I was almost killed for talking to her. But somehow her twin and baby brothers let me be with her. We had to go threw a lot including sevrel stunts pulled by Koga and Sesshomaru but we were happy together. The last 6 years has been wonderfull. However the last few months have been scary to say the least as well as heart breaking. I know some of you think I am running away but before she died Mara told me to fallow my heart. She made me m ake her a promise that I may tell you about at a later time. Anyway to the point MAra was irreplaceable and I will be going with Saidren to his home. We leave in the morning Kiseki is a few weeks old now so it is time we go." Miroku was instantly surrounded by the girls who all thought it was too soon but they knew not to interfear.

"I want you to take KAshin with you" Sesshomaru said to Saidren who stood at the edge of the garden holding his little sister's son. "He was Mara's servents never mine. He dosn't look at me as his lord and has never listened to me. BEsides Kashin will want to be around Mara's family" Sesshomaru said in a firm tone. "Tell me something brother do you still have your piece of father's armor" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do, I noticed Miroku wears Mara's piece and of course Inuyasha had the fire rat fur. Why do you ask I have plans for it when Kiseki is old enough so you may not have it" Saidren said. He was not surprised when Sesshomaru told him he had figured his brother had a plan. "You really have changed haven't you" Saidren said. "Well I have too at first I wanted you to pay for what you did. To be honest Mara was the only reason I didn't kill you. That would have made her sad and probably never speak to me again."

"I know what that would do to you so it's a good thing ou didn't hurt me. The oast is the past I never thought I would say that sentence with what I have put Inuyasha and his friends threw. But back to my point you are welcome here of course and thank you for the statue it is beautiful" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome hugged Miroku "if leaveing is what you need to do we support you just don't stay gone to long the children will miss you and so will I" she said smiling softly. "She has not really left us you know that right. If it were me I would never leave the place I lived with my mater but it is not me and you will do what is best for you and Keiseki. I respect your wishes" Kagome could tell instantly that had part of that had been the wrong thing to say. She saw the anger flash in Miroku's eyes so she spoke quickly. "I did not say that to upset you I just ment we all grieve in our own way. Your way is to go with Saidren and put some space between you and this place. I'm going to stop talking now" Kagome felt horrible.

"No I'm sorry I know you're trying to help. Thank you. But I can't stay here not after this" Miroku said watching Saidren holding his son his eyes softened and welled with tears. He heard Kagome saying it was time to leave Miroku to himself. After the others left Saidren came up to Miroku. "Can I have a minute alone. Will you take Kiseki to your room" Miroku asked when he was sure Saidren was gone he walked over to where Mara wuld forever rest. He spoke to te statue only just noticing that Saidren had already added Kiseki's features completeing the statue. He looked up at the statues face beging to speak.

"What do I do now. What are Kiseki and I ment to do without you."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"That's easy you live" came Mara's voice from behind Miroku who spun around. There was his mate who was glowing softly and standing with two other yokai. One was Inuyasha's mother the other had to be his father. Since Samara, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all looked like the male yokai. "I don't have a lot of time" I can only do this because my father likes to break the rules. But you asked what to do now that I am gone. Miroku my mate you live don't close yourself off let Saidren in" she smiled. "I'm sorry my time is up. I love you Miroku please make sure Kiseki grows up knowing how much his mother loved you both. Also see that the tayana and my binding rings go to him when he is old enough" with that the three spectors faded leaving a pale upset Miroku who rushed to Saidren's room.

"Miroku what is the matter you look like you've seen a ghost. Oh no tell me she or rather my father didn't. You saw at least one of them right" Saidren rushed forward taking Miroku into his arms. He hated himself for what he felt towards the younger male. Even though Mara had basicly thrown them at one another. Saidren kicked himself for his feelings. Still he would see where things went. He had made his own promise to his sister. He had in fact made a few promise to her.

"I'm pretty sure I just saw Inuyasha's mother and your father. MAra appeared to me with them. That or grife has caused me to lose my mind" Miroku looked weaker and more tired then Saidren had ever seen him. "I was talking to her statue asking what I am ment to do now. I heard her voice so I turned and there they were. She said something about your father liking to break the rules" Miroku took a breath. "ANyway she told me to live and to let you in. But I can't not yet. You have been so good to Kiseki and me but I just can't replace her."

Saidren held up his hand to silence Miroku "no one is asking you too and if I thought you were I would tell you" he said in the same firm tone Sesshomaru often used. "We should get some sleep before we leave" Saidren said brushing his loose knee longg blood red hair behind his shoulder. He smiled as Miroku told him once again he could be Sesshomaru's twin except for the color of thier hair being difrent colors. "I get my hair from my mother but my looks I get from my father. As you know the rest of my family has silver white hair on there heads" Saidren took his place on the floor propped against a wall he closed his hair leaving Miroku to climb into Saidren's own bed falling into a light fitfull sleep.

The next morning Miroku awoke to strange singing. He opened his eyes to find it was Saidren who was topless and holding his nephew singing to the sleeping little one. "I have heard tat before what is it. Mara used to singing it" Miroku said and asked all at the same time. He was told it was an old luliby that Saidren's aunt had sung to him as a child. In turn he has sung it to Mara and her twin. Mara had taught it to Inuyasha's mother who had sung it to him. Now it was Kiseki and Miroku's turn to hear as well as learn it. "Thank you" Miroku said as he climbed out of the bed they needed to be ready to go soon. Kashin had been sent ahead with Koga. "I have not asked this yet but dose anyone live with you" Miroku asked suddenly curious.

"I have a healer and 2 servents. I saved all their lives so I can not get rid of them. The healer is a kindly priest he is a lot like you used to be from what I am told. As for the other two well you will see when you meet them. Don't worry it is nothing bad they are both male and are in fact twins" Saidren smiled not willing to say anything more about them.

* * *

Are you sure we should be supporting Miroku running away like this my lord" came the voice of the healer woman that had taken care of Mara for te past few months. "They boy just became a father and is alone he shoudl be with family not that degnarate you call an elder brother. Who knws what he will fill Miroku's head with" she said. She didn't have anything against Saidren but a blind person could see what the daiyokai wanted with the youngster.

"He is not running the two of them.. My sister and Miroku I mean chose this path before she passed on. They decided as a couple that Saidren would take Miroku and Kiseki to his hime. Lord of these lands or not who am I to stop them. I personally think that if Miroku wants to leave he should goto the pack wih Koga but it's not my choice." Sesshomaru left the healer to her duties.

* * *

Soon they all were at the castle gate Miroku in his arms. Saidren shifted into his demon dog form he was bigger then Sesshomaru and looked more like their father in this form. Miroku gave the girls hugs and climbed onto Saidren's back. He looked tot he others once more before Saidren took off. They did not hear what Kagome asked her mate.

"Do you think MAra's plan to give them both a happy life will work."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked to his mate "I do not know but I am sure she knew what she was doing when she started down this path. She knew how hard loosing her would be for all of us but especaily those two." Sesshomaru said to Kagome and Sango who both stared at him. The 3 adults were in charge of all the pups along with Rin. "Are Shippo and Inuyasha gone now too" he asked getting a nod from his eldest daughter.

"Yes Father" Rin said she seemed a little sad. She led the pups away to play in gardens. She of course left Ayahime with her mother since she would need o have her hands free to play. See you later Father, Mama, Aunt Sango" she said wondering again why Shippo had gone with her Uncle.

"That girl has it bad" Kagome said watching her daughter run off with her brothers and cousins. "Who knows where it will go they are both so young" she said knowing her mate would not want to talk about it. She was proven rightwhen Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Too young you are not to encourage or condone this in any way" the lord of the west said folding his arms. He glowered dowwn at his much shorter mate when she said something about it being cute. "I don't care how cute it is they are both too young. He is still a child as a demon and she is my little princess. She will never be old enough" Sesshomaru stated boldly as he looked at the girls.

"One day you will have to let them both go" Sango was silenced with a single look. She smirked as she jumped back away from the yokai lord. "You 2 need to be prepared I have spent mostof my life studying and killing yokai I know what happens when a fox finds his mate no matter his or her age. The fox becomes clumsy and very over protective when they find thier mate. In short foxes epecaily male foxes go nuts." Sango took a breath smiling.

Kagome nodded "you're right but we can hold off for a little while longer they don't seem to be on the same page. She is ready but Shippo and her father don't seem to be" the lady of the western lands said. "But enough of that what do you think they will find at Saidren's home. Have you ever been there my love" she asked blushing as her mate took her hand in his own.

"I have been to the original castle and I have been to the rebuilt hom twice since Saidren was banished. He rebuilt and moved in when Inuyash would have been about 6 so 200 years ago give or take a few years" Sesshomaru smiled sadly. He told me once being in the place Inuyasha had been born in made him feel close to the family I took away from him" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"Why did you want to come with me Shippo" Inuyasha asked the young fox who was finally starting to grow he looked closer to a teenager then he had even just 6 years were curently making there way threw a small patch of forest they had come across. They could have gone with Saidren and Miroku but Inuyasha had senced tat Shippo needed to talk to him so they choose the way that would take them a few days. "Kid talk to me" Inuyasha did something he had not done to Shippo in years. Not since the fox had become his brothers son and that was to slam his fist down onto Shippo's head causeing a small lump to form.

"Ow what was that for Inuyasha" Shippo grabbed his head crying out in pain. "I wanted to ask you soemthing without the risk of my parents hearing us. Umm how do you know when you have found the one you're ment to be with. Humans have all kinds of names for it but demons call it finding there true mate right" the young fox flinched expecting another hit but none came.

"Let me guess Rin" Inuyasha said smiling. He nodded when Shippo would not make eye contact. "Well first your thoughts are consumed by them. Then you can't think straight when they are around you. Finally you want to do anthing you can just to see them smile" Inuyasha saw the blush on Shippo's face. "Rin is the one right" when he finally got a short nod he let out a low whistle. His nephew clearly liked to live on the edge. The hanyou smirk wanting to mess with the little brat Kaome had accepted as her son. He put a grim look on his face as he began to speak.

"If you are sure about this you'll have to ask Sesshomaru for his blessing. Good luck kiddo."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"You don't have to say it like that Inuyasha" Shippo said. He knew that he would have to speak with his father. He had not planed this nut the fact of the matter was he had feelings for Rin. He didn't want to hurt her if someday those feelings stopped or if he was not strong enough to protect her.

"Calm down kiddo I know you're not afraid of Sesshomaru so don't start acting like you are. If you want to be with her you'll have to fight for it. It won't be easy especaily knowing my brother. But like I said this will be hard. I know both Inu Yokai and Kitsunes have very spafic ways of doing things when it comes to this kind of thing. I may not know all about yokai ways being raised by a human and then left to figure out life on my own after that human died. But I know what it means to want to protect someone now that I feel the same way about someone. I have missed my chance a couple of times but now that I have Sango I am happier then I have ever been. I will help you any way I can where my brother is concerned" Inuyasha said. There was one thing Inuyasha knew about from firust hand expirence and was something no one had warned him about so he knew he would be there for Shippo even if his brother wasn't. Inuyasha knew first hand what Sesshomaru could be like they all did but the Hanyou knew it could be done. After all Sesshomaru had changed a lot. "I will give you this advice don't rush it your still both young god I sound old. But still there is pleanty of time you are just hitting that certin age. Hell you are just starting to grow into your body" Inuyasha gave Shippo a whack on the head.

After that the 2 travled in silence for a while each lost in there own thoughts Shippo thinking about what had been said and Inuyasha thinking how funny this all was. Finally Shippo opened his mouth "so why did Mara want Miroku to go with Saidren so badly" he asked showing that he was still learning about the ways of the world. But before Inuyasha couldanswer the 2 were attacked by 2 blurs that moved faster then Inuyasha and Shippo's eyes could fallow. They had entered Saidren's lands without reilizing it and could both smell him all over the blurs.

* * *

Saidren stopped running when they got to heart of his lands which were in fact part of the western lands but Sesshomaru knew not to mess with his older brother's lands. The great dog/wolf daiyokai could feel that Miroku and the baby had fallen asleep on his back. He carfully shifted to his normal form letting his precious cargo slide of his back. He felt something was missing from his lands and reilized he could not feel the twins. "I do hope they are not doing anything stupid" Saidren said handing Kiseki to Kashin who had come out to greet them with Koga. "Did you do ask I asked" he asked lifting Miroku into his arms. After putting the 2 to bed the 3 yokai went into the coutyard. It was a beautiul garden that was filled with statues like the one he had made of MAra at Sesshomaru's castle. There were sevral of the sculptures. First was Inutoshi holding the hands of child versions of Sesshomaru and Mara. Second was Inuyasha as a very young child and his mother. Third was a female wolf yokai that had to be Saidren's mother but it was damaged. Sesshomaru had damaged it during one of his visits. Saidren left it this way but had never told anyone why. His servents and brother all had voiced the fact Saidren didn't even know what his mother looked like since she died in childbirth and had gone on what he had been told she looked like when making the stature.

"Cousin maybe it is time to remove the broken statue of your mother. Also when did you make that" Koga pointed at the last 2 statues it was Koga and Sadrien when Koga was just a cub. Koga was much younger then Saidren and was a distant cousin at best because of the genirations but the 2 were still close as could be since Koga was the only lonk to Saidren's mother. "Or not" Koga recoiled at the look he got.

"I have been thinking about that too but have not decieded yet. Oh that I finished that a few years ago you should visit more often. You know how I like my family around even when they aren't" Saidren had sadness in his voice but he corrected that after all he now had his family back and someone new in his life. He shook his head to clear those thoughts. "Kashin welcome to your new home do you know where the twins and Tenka-Hoshi went" he asked the attractive yokai he thought was a fox but was not entirly sure he was sure he would learn the truth in time. He was not surprised at the answer he got.

"Well the monk is in the kitchen I'm pretty sure he is drinking though he claims to be cooking. As for the twins they well I'm sure they are up to know good wherever they are and I have known them for less then a week." Kashin said frowning he was loyal to Miroku and did not trust new people especailly other servents. He was also not used to being around human monks other then his master the former human monk Miroku.

* * *

They all jumped at a crash as Inuyasha and Shippo crashed threw the courtyard wall. The hanyou tossed two somethings at his brother.

"Do these belong to you."


End file.
